Spyro the Relaxing book one
by dairu123
Summary: We join Spyro as he adventures to regain his powers, and to solve the problem that has been blocking him from regaining his elements. rated M for sexual content
1. Spyro the Relaxing book one chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or any of the characters within the story. Also unlike the games, this story may have content not suitable for people under 18. Do not read further if you don't like the kind of thing that is in this story.

Warning: it would be a good idea to know the previous story that happened before the fight with the dark lord. Also I don't know what hunter looks like so I just made something up.

Chapter one: The New Beginning.

At the end, Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder had became, trapped in the well of souls. The three, were saved if it was not for Spyro's abilities to harness all the elements. Finally, a fellow named Hunter found a way to free them. It has been several years now, and the land has returned to its former beautiful state. Ignitus and the other guardians have all but since returned to protect the temple.

"Who are you?" Spyro questioned the archer looking cheetah.

"My name is Hunter." Hunter replied, "I told you, that you had allies."

"How long have we been imprisoned?" Cynder questioned.

"Nine long years." Hunter replied. "And the guardians are awaiting your return."

"Let's head back to the temple then." Spyro said

"You go on ahead; I have some business to finish." Hunter stated.

Cynder, Spyro, and Sparx took flight, in the Temples direction. In the years that they were frozen, the land had recovered from the darkness that once ruled the land.

"This land looks different." Spyro claimed.

"Yea, it looks renewed." Cynder replied amazed.

"Still looks like a dump." Sparx said rudely.

Spyro and Cynder gave each other a glare dismissing Sparx's remark. Hours later, they landed at the temple. The doors opened as they neared it and the guardians immediately greeted them.

"Spyro, Cynder." Volteer said surprised.

"Yea, just ignore me, its not like I'm important or anything." Sparx hissed.

"No one is forgetting you Sparx." Cynder said sweetly.

"I surly hope not." Sparx snapped back, crossing his arms.

"Welcome home young dragons." Ignitus said happy the dragons were home and well.

"I see everything is back to a beautiful state." Spyro said grinning.

"Yes, thanks too you, Spyro." Terrador said smiling ear to ear.

Spyro and all the other dragons had their hellos, but was all this too good to be true? Just because darkness failed, does not mean another might not rise. I guess that is another story to be told, when it actually happens.

"Well let's have a small party." Cyril said loudly.

"I agree this is a joyous occasion that needs to be celebrated." Ignitus agreed.

"Great, I'm starving." Sparx said grabbing a passing butterfly.

Spyro and Cynder laughed as Sparx released a small burp.

"Ok I will get the food." Volteer said rushing to the cooling cave where they kept the food.

Soon after the temple was happily gleaming. Their were large amounts of meat and other verities. All were laughing and having a good time, until Spyro saw Cynder heading out of the temple to one of the balconies, where Spyro and Ignitus fought the bounty hunter long ago. Spyro slowly followed, worried Cynder might leave once again. Cynder stopped at the edge and Spyro watched her as she just looked at the sky. Spyro decided to talk to her.

"Cynder?" Spyro said sitting next to her with his tail wagging behind him.

"Hi Spyro." Cynder said with a smile.

"This is the first that I've seen you truly happy." Spyro said grinning with a chuckle.

"Yea, their is no fear of me falling into darkness since the dark master is dead, I can finally relax." Cynder said with a sigh. Then Cynder frowned.

"Something is bothering you?" Spyro asked concerned.

"It's just, what will I do? I mean I am finally free and I… just don't know." Cynder said looking down at the ground.

"You can stay with me and the guardians." Spyro stated.

"After all I have done?" Cynder said with hopeful eyes staring at Spyro.

"Of coarse." Spyro grinned reassuring her.

Of coarse, was all Spyro needed to say. Cynder now felt relaxed and in utmost sense of being safe. Cynder was confused though. When she was around Spyro, her stomach formed a knot. It wasn't painful, yet more like nervousness building when she was around him. Yes, she managed to keep her appearance calm around him, but inside her heart was jumping around in her throat. Little known to her though, Spyro had the same exact feelings.

"Spyro." Cynder said looking deep at Spyro.

"Yes, Cynder what is it?" Spyro answered calmly.

"I want to tell you something." Cynder started. "I um… Well I don't know where to start."

"Let's start back on all the food." Sparx said interrupting their conversation.

"Sparx, what do you want?" Spyro said almost angrily.

"Not what I want, everyone inside is wondering where you two went?" Sparx replied.

"Could you give us a minute, Sparx?" Spyro said looking at Sparx.

"Sure why not, ill see you two lovebirds inside." Sparx said flying off inside the temple.

The word lovebirds gave the two dragons a blush and both ended up looking away to hide their noticeable red faces. Spyro finally managed to speak after his blush subsided, "So what were you going to say?"

"Never mind, let's just go back inside." Cynder said standing to leave.

Spyro stayed to look at the sky a little longer, and even if it were noticeable that either liked the other, there would be no way they would notice. They were too tied up in their nervousness and overwhelming emotions, to figure out that they deeply cared for one another. Soon Spyro joined the party and it lasted a good while. All the dragons became tired and had to rest. Everyone fell asleep in their own little cave sections, including Spyro and Cynder that had their own rooms separate to one another. Sparx of coarse bunked with Spyro.

A week easily passed as they rested and Spyro just noticed his powers had left him again. He just decided that his powers were just dormant like last time and thought they would return in good time. It was nighttime and Spyro was settling down to bed. He couldn't help to keep Cynder off his mind. He knew he had some kind of relationship growing between them, but he couldn't realize it was love. Spyro decided to go for a walk to let loose some of the excess energy. He crept out, trying not to wake anyone. Little did he realize that he was being watched?

He walked for a long bit before starting to tire. When he thought about going back to the temple to sleep, he just shot back awake. Spyro just decided that the best thing to do would be to sleep here by Silver River. He lay down by the bank, watching the moon glistening off the running water. He soon fell asleep soon after dreaming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a dream or vision: whatever way you want to see it.

"This place." Spyro said looking around. "Chronicler? Chronicler, are you there?"

"Spyro, you are in grave danger." Chronicler mystically said.

"Why, what's wrong?" Spyro asked getting a little frightened.

"The books that record your destiny have changed." Chronicler stated.

"Changed how?" Spyro asked.

"Spyro your book has been in twined with two others destinies. One is Cynder and the other I haven't the faintest clue." Chronicler explained fearfully.

"What do you mean in twined?" Spyro asked.

"I cannot tell you about Cynder and your destiny being in twined, but I can tell you this third person isn't supposed to be." Chronicler said dimly.

"Supposed to be? What does that mean?" Spyro asked yet again.

"This third party is shrouded in darkness and…" Chronicler said.

"Chronicler, you their?" Spyro asked again.

"Spyro, I got to go, come to my cave and see me, and please hurry." Chronicler said hurriedly.

After Chronicler finished, Spyro shot awake to the glistening of the moon. During that last sentence from the Chronicler, he had heard banging noises and yelling in the background. Spyro knew that this meant trouble. His suspicions were justified as he saw a figure circling him in the sky. Spyro fled to the temple to warn the others of his dream. Spyro ran back to the temple only to wake everyone.

"Everyone wake up." Spyro yelled.

"What is it Spyro." Ignitus said groaning.

"The Chronicler is in danger." Spyro yelled again.

"The Chronicler, Well you should go." Cyril said with a concerned look.

"I was worried we wouldn't have another adventure of doom and despair." Sparx said flying next to Spyro.

"I'm coming too." Cynder said walking up.

"Oh no, the Dark Dragoness wants to come." Sparx remarked.

"Glad you want to come." Spyro said blushing.

"Spyro do you know how to get to the Chronicler?" Volteer asked.

"Yes, I have been their before." Spyro claimed.

"Hurry back." Ignitus said opening the door of the temple for them.

Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx all headed out toward the Chronicler's hideout. The sun was beginning to rise, and the sky fused with several different colors. The purple of darkness faded with the sun. Spyro's eyes wandered over to Cynder and he was in aw as he watched her body move in flight. Her hips moving along with her tail. Her wings strongly flapping away, giving glimpses of her body as they went up. The light of the sunrise clearly made her eyes visible. He quickly turned his head away with a blush, as Cynder looked his way.

Cynder looked at Spyro's strong build. He had grown plenty of muscles training with the guardians. She could clearly see each muscle at work as he maneuvered through the sky. His Dark shaded eyes along with his long slender body. She blushed as she pictured his long arms and claws holding her tight along with his strong wings wrapping around her.

"I think I'm going to gag." Sparx stated quietly.

Sparx noticed the often glare from one dragon to the other. He knew something was up and knew what it was. The two adored each other. They had been too caught up in fright and nervousness, to tell each other their feelings.

Spyro's eye grew heavy as he felt the same feeling he felt before fainting. He fell from the sky, but Cynder caught him. All she could do was glide while he was on her back. He was too heavy. She slowly picked a place to land and they hit with a hard thud. Their bodies being thrown every which way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

In a dream/vision:

"Spyro, quickly I haven't much time." Chronicler said with a panting voice.

"Chronicler what is wrong?" Spyro asked.

"No time, just step into the red circle so I can unlock your fire element." The Chronicler claimed.

"Ok."

Spyro stepped onto the circle platform, but unlike the other times, nothing happened.

"Spyro, your powers are blocked, but I can at least unblock one." The Chronicler announced.

"Why can't you do the other elements?" Spyro asked concerned.

"Your mind is blocking the elements because you're too caught up in your feelings." The Chronicler pointed out.

"Feelings, what do you mean." Spyro asked.

"I got to go, all I can say, is you need to work out the feeling that is bothering you, so you will gain your abilities back." Chronicler yelled.

Right then the power of fire raged through Spyro's body once again. He was forced back to reality and saw it was now day. He looked around and saw Cynder and Sparx.

"Have a nice nap, Spyro?" Sparx hissed.

"The Chronicler gave me back my fire." Spyro claimed.

"Why didn't he do all of them?" Cynder asked.

"He said I have a feeling blocking them out." Spyro explained. "But I don't know what feeling."

"I do, your in love Spyro." Sparx said quickly, making Spyro and Cynder blush.

When Cynder heard the word love, several things rushed through her mind. She was one part embarrassed, one part jealous, and one part confused. What if he liked a different dragon? What would she do if he liked her? She didn't know but knew it was about to come out.

"LOVE?" Spyro questioned.

"Yea, I see how you and Cynder act with one another." Sparx said ready to get sick with all this mushy feelings about.

"Is that true, Spyro? Do you love me?" Cynder asked blushing.

"We should get going." Spyro said taking off.

Sparx and Cynder flew after him. He had ignored the question and Cynder needed an answer. She just decided to wait until she could speak with him alone.


	2. Spyro the Relaxing book one chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or any of the characters within the story. Also unlike the games, this story may have content not suitable for people under 18. Do not read further if you don't like the kind of thing that is in this story.

Chapter two: how can you be so cruel?

As they passed the Tall Plains, where Spyro once saved the Atlawa tribe.

"Hey, theirs Kane." Spyro said looking down.

Spyro landed followed by Cynder and Sparx. Kane smiled as he saw Spyro, but that smile soon faded when he saw Cynder's once evil self.

(FYI: Kane is like a dog furry.)

"She is not welcome here." Kane said growling.

"Don't worry she is good." Spyro said stopping Kane from running her off.

"Well if you say so Spyro." Kane said happily. "You look tired, stay the night and the Atlawa will shower you with gifts and women."

"Alright, finally some relaxation." Sparx said happily, "Wait, WOMEN."

"Yes, I told you nine years ago that Spyro and that Mosquito are one of us now." Kane said walking toward the tribe.

"Mosquito, that hurts, that really hurts." Sparx said crossing his arms.

"C'mon, Sparx." Spyro said following Kane, giving a quite giggle.

Kane led the way back to the tribe and all the Atlawa froze and lifted their weapons when they saw Cynder.

"Don't worry brothers, she is tame." Kane yelled to everyone.

With that reassurance from their leader, a couple Atlawa women came and started to pamper the trio. Cynder kept her eyes on Spyro every second, as the women pampered Spyro. She could hardly enjoy the message that one Atlawa was giving her.

"You three must be hungry, BRING THE FOOD." Kane yelled to some Atlawa.

Soon after several Atlawa came out with varieties of meats, vegetables, and fruits. Sparx had his own plate of butterflies though and started munching down. Spyro gazed over at Cynder after finishing off some food and smiled. She returned a half fake grin and stood to leave. She walked out of the village and headed to an isolated area to be alone. She stopped at the edge of a cliff and gazed at the moon. Her tail tightly wrapped around her body as she sat down. She breezed heavily in as she felt a cooling wind brush over her face.

"why are you way out here?" Kane said startling Cynder.

"Just needed some air." Cynder replied looking back at the sky.

Cynder was half hoping that Spyro would have been the one to follow her, so she could tell him her feelings.

"The Atlawa aren't stupid." Kane said.

"Who said you were?" Cynder asked.

"I trust Spyro when he said you are good now, but I can sense you are fighting yourself." Kane replied.

"Really?" Cynder said looking down off the cliff with a sad appearance.

"Yes and I think you need to work out whatever feeling you have before they get worse." Kane said before walking off.

Cynder just sighed once Kane left. She could barely stand this feeling deep within her. She felt almost sick. Kane got back the village and saw Spyro and Sparx on their backs rubbing their tummies.

"You two having a good time?" Kane asked.

"Yes very much thank you." Spyro said happily.

"Where is the dark princess?" Sparx asked half asleep.

"She is on the cliff by herself." Kane said pointing out of the village.

Spyro decided this would be a good chance to talk with her alone and rushed out of the village. He came to a slow walk as he saw her.

"Is someone their?" Cynder said looking around.

"It's just me." Spyro said sitting next to her about a foot away.

"Oh Spyro." Cynder said blushing. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Spyro stated.

Both Spyro and Cynder felt the knot in their stomachs. Spyro could barely see her but from what he could, he liked. He saw the curves of her body and the blackness of her scales with the faint glimmer of the moon. Out of anything of her body, her eyes were one hundred percent visible.

"Spyro I need to tell you something." Cynder started.

"I do too, let me go first." Spyro said.

"Ok start." Cynder replied.

"Well the Chronicler said I had a blocked feeling and I think I know what it is." Spyro explained.

"Well what is it?" Cynder asked.

"I… I love you." Spyro said blushing.

Spyro jumped slightly when he felt Cynder's claw, grab his chin and bring him to a light kiss.

"I love you too." Cynder replied.

"Really?" Spyro said with his voice crackling.

"Yes, I was trying to tell you my feelings for awhile now." Cynder said running her claw over Spyro's face.

"So what happens now?" Spyro asked nervously.

"What do you want to happen?" Cynder asked seductively.

Spyro was left silent.

"What are you to doing out here?" Sparx asked making the two dragons jump.

Sparx's voice frightened Cynder the most and her claw that was on Spyro's face forced Spyro to the ground as she turned to look at him. Spyro slowly stood up and asked, "Sparx what do you want?"

"Why do I need to want something, We are freaking brothers for crying out loud." Sparx replied.

"Sorry I didn't mean anything by it." Spyro replied.

Just then an Atlawa came running up to the three, "Spyro, a dragon is attacking the village."

The three rushed back to see the Atlawa's huts up in flame and the Atlawa fighting the dragon. The dragon was the same size of Spyro and looked fiercer. The green dragon's back was to Spyro and he decided this to be the best chance to attack. Spyro rushed with a head butt. The green dragon flew up easily dodging the attack.

"Well, well, well, The mystic Spyro the purple dragon." The green dragon said grinning evilly.

"Why are you attacking the Atlawa?" Spyro said hissing.

"I thought if I made enough noise then you would come." The green dragon replied. "Oh and by the way, my name is Gera."

"Ha, Gera is a girls name." Sparx stated laughing.

"I am a girl." Gera hissed.

Now that she said that, Spyro noticed the feminine features of this female. She was sleek and she seemed odd in some way. Spyro didn't know why but she did seem odd.

"What do you want with me?" Spyro asked angrily.

"I just wanted to meet the one that defeated the dark master." Gera explained.

"So you would attack the Atlawa just to meet me?" Spyro confusedly asked.

"Yea, I also killed the Chronicler to find your location." Gera said smiling.

"You bitch." Spyro screamed hitting Gera with a head butt.

Gera didn't dodge this time but easily pinned him to the ground.

"You aren't as great as I thought, Spyro." Gera said playfully.

Gera's claws had Spyro's arms pinned and his back laid firmly against the dirt. Spyro's eyes went wide as he felt her move her body up and down his. Her underbelly gently rubbing his sheath. He let out a short groan as his member began to grow.

"What are you doing?" Spyro managed to ask.

"Just having fun." She said smiling.

"GET OFF HIM." Cynder screamed, hitting Gera with her own head butt.

Gera flew off Spyro, easily displaying what had came from Spyro's sheath. Spyro jumped to his feet to see Gera crash into a burning hut. Cynder turned to Spyro and asked, "You ok?"

"Yea I'm fine." Spyro said blushing slightly.

"That hurt you bitch." Gera said growling as she pulled herself from the hut. "What's your name, Black dragon?"

"Cynder." Cynder growled.

"Well Cynder, I will get my revenge but not today." Gera said smiling at Spyro before taking off.

"Good, she is gone." Cynder said happily.

Spyro sent a round of fire balls at Gera before she was out of sight.

"Spyro, do you think she was really able to kill the Chronicler?" Cynder asked concerned.

"I don't know but we need to find out." Spyro stated.

"You can still stay the night if you want." Kane said limping toward them.

"I think we will." Spyro said before following Kane into a still standing hut.

"We made you three a bed." Kane said pointing at cloth like bed.

Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx all laid down, giving the occasional stretch and yawn. Cynder looked over at the sleeping form of Sparx then over at Spyro. Which Spyro looked back at her almost instantly. Spyro gave a awkward smile before laying down. Spyro watched as Cynder stood up and pushed her body against his as she laid down.

"I love you." Cynder whispered.

"I love you too." Spyro replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a dream or vision: (What ever)

"This place, is he alive, CHRONICLER." Spyro yelled out.

"Spy Spyro." Chronicler faintly called out.

"Chronicler are you ok?" Spyro asked concerned.

"Yes, I will live." The Chronicler claimed. "did you unblock your emotions, Spyro?"

"Yes, I admitted my love for Cynder." Spyro explained.

"How much of your love did you admit?" Chronicler asked.

"I just told her I loved her." Spyro said trying to listen to Chronicler's fainting words.

"You need to do more than that if you want all your powers back." Chronicler exclaimed.

"How do you go farther than that?" Spyro asked.

"You will half to figure that on your own, now I need you to step on the ice platform." Chronicler demanded.

"Fine."

Spyro stepped on the platform and energy coursed through his body. This time when he regained his ice ability, Cynder went through his mind. He also wondered why his member tingled when Gera stroked his body with hers. Spyro shot awake after the ice powers was returned to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's speaking:

Dairu123: sorry about where I left you hanging, but I thought it was a good stopping point and it would leave you wanting more.

Sparx: Come on Dairu, just make them do it already.

Spyro: Sparx you need to delay gratification in order to truly enjoy it.

Sparx: Whatever.

Spyro: Wait? What do you mean do it?

Dairu123: ?


	3. Spyro the Relaxing book one chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or any of the characters within the story. Also unlike the games, this story may have content not suitable for people under 18. Do not read further if you don't like the kind of thing that is in this story._

_Chapter 3: The Violence of Some Dragons._

_The next day the trio left the Atlawa clan and headed to the Chronicler once again. It took several hours and during the flight, Spyro's thoughts often wandered to Cynder. Having flown all day, the trio needed to stop for a rest. Spyro decided that they would stop and seek refuge at the Munitions Forge, where his old friend Mole-yair, the leader of the Manweersmalls resided._

"_Spyro my good friend, long time no see." Mole-yair greeted the three._

"_Definitely no see, he's blind." Sparx said slyly_

"_Mole-yair, I was wondering if we could stay in your village for the night?" Spyro asked._

"_Of coarse Spyro." Mole-yair replied, "Tell your lady friend to come too."_

"_I'm coming." Cynder said grinning._

_Apparently, Cynder's smell had changed since the darkness left her body and Mole-yair could not recognize her. Just in case that was true, the trio did not say anything. Mole-yair led the way to the village where they clearly saw that the Manweersmalls had many underground caves with a mailbox in front of each one._

"_Spyro my fren, you and your frens can stay in your own quarters." Mole-yair said pointing._

"_Thank you Mole-yair." Spyro said happily._

"_Oh, and there is plenty of food in thar." Mole-yair stated before walking off._

_The Trio was exhausted from their travels, even though it was still early in the day. It was about noon and the sun was in the highest point in the sky. The heat didn't bother the dragons, but Sparx didn't like it so much._

"_Damn, this heat is killing me." Sparx said panting._

"_Go drink something." Cynder said handing him a leaf with a water droplet on it._

_Sparx eagerly drank replenishing himself somewhat._

"_Cynder, can I speak with you alone?" Spyro asked with a concerned look._

"_Of course." Cynder replied following the purple dragon out of the cave._

_They took off in flight and easily found a mountain top. The mountain was well heated and cooled by the wind. The top of the very tall mountain was flat and was as large as two school buses side by side. _

"_Cynder, the Chronicler told me I needed to do more than just say I love you and I don't kno…" Spyro started before fainting._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dream/Vision:_

"_Spyro, are you their?" Chronicler asked._

"_Yes, what is it?" Spyro said angrily._

"_Did I do something to anger you Spyro?" the Chronicler asked worriedly._

"_Yes, I was about to talk to Cynder." Spyro said with a low growl._

"_I am terribly sorry but I needed to see how much longer it would be before you got to my den, time is running out." Chronicler explained._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Meanwhile with Cynder:_

"_SPYRO." Cynder pleaded worriedly._

"_He can't help you." Gera said landing next to her._

"_Get out of here." Cynder growled in a menacing pose._

"_The great powerful Cynder was once the right hand to the dark master and now look at you." Gera snickered._

"_I'm plenty tuff." Cynder hissed._

"_We will see." Gera returned._

_Gera pounced on Cynder pinning her to her back. Gera spat ice at Cynder's arms, legs, and wings, forming them to the ground. She was unable to move._

"_Now let's have a little revenge." Gera slyly smiled._

_Gera breathed more ice into her claw and it formed into a long rod like object. Cynder's eyes focused on the object as small barbs made the object rigid. Cynder noticed where Gera was looking and her eyes widened as she got a clue as to what was going to happen. Gera moved closer and ever so gently ran a claw over Cynder's apparent slit between her legs. Cynder couldn't help but moan out at the pleasure. She struggled against the ice only irritating her scaled and making her squirm. _

"_Tell me, are you a virgin?" Gera asked._

"_NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS." Cynder screamed._

"_I'll find out the hard way bitch." Gera growled shoving the penis looking icicle into her snatch in one swift motion._

_Her hymen was ripped to shreds and tears formed in Cynder's eyes as she screamed. Her voice was echoing across the land as Gera let the ice sit for a moment._

"_I think I will have a little pleasure too I think." Gera said grinning._

_Gera blew more ice on the shard that protruded from Cynder's entrance and it easily doubled in length. Gera positioned herself over the ice and moaned as she felt her own sex being opened by the ice. Cynder on the other hand winced in pain as it was pushed deeper in her, as she pushed. The dildo of ice easily filled both females and Gera increased her own pleasure by listening to Cynder's whines._

"_Please don't do this." Cynder pleaded._

"_Music to my ears." Gera sighed._

_Cynder cried her eyes out as she felt as if she was being ripped open._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Back with Spyro in the vision:_

"_Hurry on the Earth pad and I will return you to the real world." Chronicler pointed out._

"_Ok."_

_Spyro jumped up and felt nothing. _

"_Its not working I'm sorry." The Chronicler said._

"_Why?" Spyro asked._

"_Like I said before, you need to unblock your emotions." Chronicler explained. "Just unblock your emotions and I will unlock the next element, Spyro."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Back with Cynder and Gera:_

"_Scream, Cynder." Gera gleefully said._

"_PLeaze." Cynder pleaded._

_Gera could feel her orgasm nearing and so could Cynder. Cynder didn't want the nearing orgasm and it disgusted her that it was coming. She somewhat enjoyed the sensation and couldn't help but anticipate the orgasm. She started to enjoy it as she started to picture Spyro. The pain subsided instantly as the picture of Spyro fucking her slipped into her mind. She moaned out loudly._

"_You like it don't you slut." Gera asked happily._

"_I'M CUMMMING SPYRO." Cynder screamed._

_Both Cynder and Gera's bodies shuddered against one another as they came. Hearing Spyro's name being yelled from her mouth as she came ruined her orgasm. She was enraged as she growled._

"_YOU BITCH; you aren't supposed to think of him." Gera growled._

_Gera then saw something out of the corner of her eyes and saw Spyro tackle her with an Ice ball. Gera's wing was frozen and was sent over the side of the mountain. She shook it off and flew off yelling, "I will get my revenge to the both of you."_

"_Cynder you ok?" Spyro asked melting away the ice with his fire breath._

"_I think so." Cynder weakly replied before fainting._

_Spyro couldn't help but blush at the displayed Cynder. Her clit was still filled with the icicle and he felt awkward pulling it from her snatch. He caught the smell of Cynder and Gera on the icicle. He began to get aroused but knew he needed to get help for her. Blood seeped from her clit and he decided to fuse some fire and ice breath to spurt water on her, cleaning her of the filth._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Five days later:_

_Cynder slowly opened her eyes to see Spyro and Sparx sitting next to her in the cave._

"_Cynder you're awake." Spyro said eagerly rubbing himself up against her._

"_How do you feel dark princess?" Sparx asked actually concerned._

"_Actually pretty rested." She said standing up._

"_I'm so glad." Spyro said with tears running from his face._

"_Spyro?" Cynder said almost crying when she saw his tears._

"_I'll just leave you two alone." Sparx said before leaving._

_As soon as Sparx was out of sight, Spyro jumped Cynder pinning her to the ground with a kiss. Cynder relaxed after moments of being surprised and eagerly returned the kiss. Spyro pulled back and hysterically cried, "I thought you weren't going to wake up."_

"_Don't worry Spyro." Cynder said comfortingly._

_Spyro, Cynder and Sparx all stayed in the village for a couple more days but left soon after. They were leaving for their last destination, The Chronicler._


	4. Spyro the Relaxing book one chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or any of the characters within the story. Also unlike the games, this story may have content not suitable for people under 18. Do not read further if you don't like the kind of thing that is in this story.

Chapter 4: Kill Me, Drill Me

The trio landed at the entrance to the Chronicler and they were astonished at the destruction around them. The entrance was in rubble. They stepped through the rubble to see the Elemental dragon on his side unconscious. They didn't touch him since last time they were here they had to fight the Element dragon.

"Spyro you're here." The Chronicler's voice said happily.

"Yes we are, all thanks to me." Sparx blurted out.

"What exactly did you do, Sparx?" Spyro asked almost annoyed.

"Hey, you needed me bud." Sparx hissed.

"Spyro I need to show you, your book." The Chronicler claimed.

The book opened and started speaking the story of Spyro's life and soon to be life. The book was much thicker and seemed to have Cynder and Gera's stories woven into the same book.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The book speaking:

"Cynder and Spyro are soon to admit one another but Spyro is destined to impregnate one of them. Destinies have given Spyro this possible glitch in his life to give him a choice to create his own destiny himself, as a reward for saving the world from the dark master."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with the dragons:

"Finally we call the shots, Spyro." Sparx said sarcastically.

"Sparx, even if I had a choice, destiny always happens." Spyro preached to Sparx.

"Oh mister purple dragon of wisdom, BAH." Sparx said ignoring Spyro.

"Spyro, you need all your elements and I advise you to settle your emotions with Cynder once and for all before Gera has a chance to mate or rape you." The Chronicler advised.

"What will happen if Gera mates with me?" Spyro asked curiously.

"Then a dragon of darkness will be born." Chronicler explained. "Now go in this empty room I prepared and don't come out until you settle your emotions."

"Yes sir." Spyro said looking at Cynder.

Cynder and Spyro slowly and nervously walked into the room. A little excited and fearful of what's to come. Little known to Spyro and Cynder, the room they entered was sound proof. Chronicler expected Gera to come any minute and intended to fight her off.

The room that the two dragons entered was padded all around with a soft floor.

"So what do we do now?" Spyro asked

"Just do what I do." Cynder said bringing Spyro to a kiss.

Spyro didn't argue, and returned the kiss. Spyro felt awkward doing this since it was to get his powers back, but at the same time, he truly cared about Cynder. Cynder noticed his nervousness and pulled away from the kiss.

"Spyro, do you want this?" Cynder asked concerned.

"Yes I do, but I need to know that you love me." Spyro said hopingly.

"I told you before I love you Spyro." Cynder said waiting for his reaction.

Spyro pushed his muzzle into hers with another kiss. Their prehensile tongues slithering around the others. Cynder decided to be the dominant one and pushed Spyro to his back. Cynder held his body close when she got on top of him never breaking the kiss. Spyro moaned as his member poked from its pouch and rubbed against Cynder's stomach. Cynder noticed this and broke the kiss to slowly lick down Spyro's body. Spyro laid and lifted his head to watch Cynder's licks. His member was at his fullest and throbbing. Spyro gasped loudly as Cynder licked the underside of his length. Her tongue easily wrapped several times around his member squeezing it ever so tightly. Spyro bucked his hips against her squeezing and moaned as she moved her tongue up and down.

He jumped slightly as Cynder pushed a claw into Spyro's back entrance, giving him a new sensation. With Cynder's other claw she messaged the base of his cock trying to coax his orgasm nearer. Spyro was in heaven, breathing hard and throwing small spurts of fire and ice into the air. Cynder knew he was going to cum soon and wanted it to hit him hard. Spyro let out a roar that even the Chronicler jumped thinking it was Gera coming after them. Even if the walls were sound proof. With that roar, Spyro spurted several rounds of his seed onto Cynder's tongue and face. His whole bottom half of his body convulsing into the air as his orgasm overcame himself. Cynder released him licking at his mess.

Spyro lifted his head and helped with her face. She smiled as she felt him lower her to her back. Spyro glared at her needy entrance and sniffed it. The air from Spyro's snout even gave her pleasure. Spyro smelt something he never had before. It was she and she needed help. Spyro decided to taste and ran his tongue over her snatch. She moaned out and Spyro took this as a good sign. He used his claws to open her wide as his tongue dug deeper. His tongue found a small bump of an area and as he struck it, her back arched in pleasure. He had found her g-spot. He focused on that spot easily getting the reaction he hoped for. Being her first time, it didn't take her orgasm long to near. She left her eyes half open and panted hard as she tried to hold back the inevitable pleasure. She screamed out arcing her back as she pushed Spyro's head roughly into her snatch. Roaring out as Spyro had. Spyro pulled back licking his lips of all of her juices. He had a hard on and ready to mate with her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gera enters the Chronicler's cave:

"Where is Spyro?" Gera demanded.

"He isn't here." Chronicler replied."I know he is, because Sparx is here." Gera said pointing to Sparx that had his ear up against Spyro and Cynder's room.

"You will half to fight me to get to him." Chronicler roared.

"Fine." Gera said shooting ice at the larger dragon.

The Element dragon had awakened and jumped in front of the blast easily blocking it. The Element dragon immediately swung his tail knocking Gera out of the Chronicler's home. Gera took to the sky to battle The Element dragon and started shooting ice at it. The Element dragon tried its best to maneuver and didn't try to beat her, only to give Spyro time to impregnate Cynder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Spyro:

Cynder got up and Spyro watched as she lifted her tail at him exposing her dripping cunt at him. Spyro drooled at the site but shook off the feeling of awe and mounted her with each strong arm at either side of Cynder. Spyro easily but slowly pushed in feeling his member being engulfed by the warmth of Cynder's insides. When he was fully in he started thrusting at a steady pace, making both the lovers moan. Spyro was definitely big for his size and this filled Cynder extremely well. Spyro grunted as he made it all the way in except for the knot at the base of his penis. Her pussy adjusted to the size and she panted, "Please fuck me Spyro."

Spyro obeyed his lover and began to thrust with a steady pace. Cynder thrusted against Spyro's thrusts making Spyro to go faster instantly. Spyro felt so great that he sped up quickly. His member quickly increasing in heat and pleasure as both dragons neared their second orgasms. Cynder came first screaming out in bliss as her juices covered Spyro's sheath and balls that dangled between his legs. Spyro wanted so badly to cum but was half way close to it. Cynder's body was increasing for a third orgasm and was in bliss. Her front limbs went limp as she rested her head on the ground giving Spyro the leverage he needed to pound into her increasingly fiercely and almost painfully. Cynder screamed as they both heard a pop of Spyro's knot pushing in and connecting the two as Spyro filled her womb with his seed. Their was so much of it and it had nowhere to go. Cynder thought she was stretched before but added with the seed she was over washed with another orgasm. Spyro's body followed hers as she lay down and they lay together stuck together. Nether of them minded this though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Chronicler:

Chronicler smiled as he saw Spyro's destiny book untwine with Gera's and permanently fuse with Cynder's and their soon to be baby dragon or dragons.

"ENOUGH." Gera yelled

The element dragon watched unsure as to what Gera was doing. Gera flew high into the sky before plummeting at him. The Element dragon went wide-eyed, as he knew this was it for him. Gera incased her body in ice, slicing the element dragon into two separate pieces. Gera flew into the Chronicler's cave and growled at Spyro's book and she knew she had failed. Spyro had successfully mated with Cynder. Spyro and Cynder soon after exited the room with an apparent afterglow on their faces. Gera growled before flying away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is this the end? Will Cynder have healthy babies? Will they ever see Gera again? Will Spyro get the rest of his abilities?

Find out next time on

SPYRO THE RELAXING!


	5. Spyro the Relaxing book one chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or any of the characters within the story. Also unlike the games, this story may have content not suitable for people under 18. Do not read further if you don't like the kind of thing that is in this story.

Warning: I don't know about how long dragon eggs take but I know chicken eggs are forty-five days before hatching. I will just make something up. Lol

Chapter 5: What a drag-on!

"Spyro I can bring out your elements before you head back to the temple." Chronicler claimed.

"Ok Chronicler." Spyro said paying extra attention.

"Stand on the earth platform." Chronicler said pointing.

Spyro stepped up and earth, coursed through his body. He could feel the feelings of Earth, ice, and fire within his body giving him strength.

"Ok, one last element." Chronicler said pointing to the lightning element.

Spyro jumped from the earth platform to the lightning with ease. Lightning covered his body, but this time the lightning shot pain through his body. Spyro was thrown from the platform in front of Cynder. Spyro lay on his back looking up at Cynder, which she was giggling at him.

"What's so funny?" Spyro asked

"You silly." Cynder playfully retorted.

"Looks like you have a new emotion blocking your last element." Chronicler explained.

"Hell, what could it be this time?" Spyro asked angrily.

"I don't know but I think you should just go back to the temple, I will telepathically talk to you every once and awhile to see if I can't unlock your last element." Chronicler claimed.

"Whatever." Spyro said a little annoyed.

Spyro took off without another word and Cynder gave Chronicler a worried look before taking off after Spyro with Sparx. Spyro wanted his last element back so he wouldn't half to worry about it. He could also sense a new feeling of worry had replaced the feeling he once felt when he loved Cynder and she didn't know his feelings. Spyro sighed being almost overwhelmed by the past events in the past two weeks. First, they meet Gera at the Atlawa tribe and then Gera rapes Cynder at the Munitions Forge. Then finally he mated with his love and Chronicler claims that she will be bearing his children. The past events ran through his mind repeatedly, but he didn't know what to make of it all.

Spyro saw a good place to land and slowly looked the temple over before opening the doors followed by Cynder and Sparx. Everyone was exhausted since they did the journey in one shot this time. They didn't want to be stopped by Gera and now they were home.

"Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, welcome home." Volteer greeted.

"Not now guys." Spyro said before heading straight to his room.

"What happened?" Ignitus asked worriedly.

"He just needs some alone time." Sparx said heading outside to sleep.

Cynder slept in her own room and Sparx went outside. Spyro had the room to himself and he just thought about being a father. That wasn't what was bothering him mostly though. He had something buried deep, and it was like a lost memory. Spyro was starving and was too tired to move. With a full mind and an empty tummy, it is hard to fall asleep. With that, Spyro decided that since he had the room to himself that he would release himself. Spyro has done it before plenty of times but he seemed to really need this release. Spyro moved his back to the wall and relaxed slowly running his claw over his sheath. His tan underbelly hid the sheath where his member came out when aroused. Spyro sighed as he finally grabbed hold of his member that pushed from its hiding place. His claw slowly messaged it from the base to the tip. He really became aroused when Cynder popped into his mind. He started quietly moaning her name as to increase his arousal. Spyro went harder and harder onto his member trying to release his pent up stress but to no use. He spent at least thirty minutes trying to cum. He even tried sticking a claw into his tail hole. He finally gave up just catching his breath and looking at the stars through the hole in the ceiling.

"I wonder if Cynder…. No she is too tired and I shouldn't wake her." Spyro said to himself.

"Spyro are you ok?" Terrador said with his low voice.

"TERRADOR." Spyro shouted as he tried to hide himself.

"Spyro their isn't any reason to be embarrassed." Terrador said closing the door as he entered Spyro's room.

"Says you." Spyro angrily snapped.

"Spyro there is something bothering you isn't their?" Terrador asked.

"I might as well tell you, I… um I can't, can't cum." Spyro said blushing.

"Maybe you should get Cynder's help." Terrador said grinning.

"I don't want to wake her." Spyro said looking away.

"Well I'm not gay but I could help you." Terrador said looking down for Spyro's reaction.

"What are you getting at Terrador?" Spyro scarily asked.

"I mean a blow job." Terrador replied.

Spyro didn't answer but sat thinking. He was curious why he didn't automatically say no. He looked up at the big green dragon and pictured him giving him a blowjob.

"What do I have to lose?" Spyro said rolling over exposing himself.

Spyro's member was still throbbing painfully in the air as Terrador looked over his body. Terrador grinned getting to have a little midnight treat. It was true that Terrador wasn't gay, but since all the adult female dragons were gone and all that remained were dragons Spyro's age and the other guardians, he didn't really care much about gender anymore. Terrador lowered his muzzle slowly inhaling Spyro's strong scent, easily arousing his own member. Terrador ran his rather large tongue and engulfed Spyro's member. Spyro moaned extremely loud as Terrador worked his cock. Spyro arched his back upward and couldn't help but fuck the big dragon's mouth. Terrador's member had come to its fullest and he was stroking it as he helped his young purple friend. Spyro's body convulsed as he shot his seed and Terrador gulping down what little seed Spyro gave. The other guardians had all awoken and were watching this scene. Cynder seemed to still be asleep in her room and Sparx was outside and unable to hear the noise. Terrador removed his muzzle from Spyro and Spyro collapsed unable to stay awake. Terrador heard Spyro's faint sleeping noise as he snuck from his room.

Terrador blushed wildly as he tried to walk past the other guardians that were trying to eye his length that bobbed under his belly. Ignitus stopped Terrador by the shoulder and asked, "Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm sorry; I know that was uncalled for." Terrador said embarrassed.

"That's not what he meant." Volteer said grinning.

Terrador looked up at the other dragons and smelt a familiar scent. All three of the other guardians had their members at full length. Ignitus and Cyril powerfully knocked Terrador down and Volteer headed between Terrador's legs. Terrador moaned as Volteer began to lick his member vigorously. Cyril on the other hand moved over Terrador's maw and pushed his member against Terrador's muzzle. Terrador gave in to the pleasure and took Cyril's shaft in his mouth. His mouth filled with flavor, as he tasted Cyril's pre-cum. Volteer was also rewarded with nectar of pre. Ignitus stood from the sidelines watching the site and Terrador could see him out of the corner of his half open eyes. All four was enjoying what was happening.

Terrador moaned louder as he felt Volteer shove a claw into his back entrance. That was enough to send him over the edge as he shot his seed into Volteer's mouth. He then let out a loud growl that sent shivers through Cyril's back as it also sent him over the edge. Volteer and Cyril moved away and Terrador got to his feet. His eyes went wide as something heavy landed on his back. Ignitus had mounted his green friend and his member was pressing against his tail hole. Without warning Ignitus plunged into Terrador making him growl loudly and making the temple shake as his powers moved the ground under him. Ignitus ignored his roars and quickly pushed deeply into his friend. Volteer mounted Terrador from the other end and force Terrador to take him into his maw. Terrador didn't care one bit though. Cyril had regained his energy and erection and decided to mount Ignitus.

Ignitus started thrusting harder as he felt his own tail hole being forced wide by Cyril. The four dragons breathed deeply as the four guardians neared their definitely needed release. The harder Cyril screwed Ignitus, the harder Ignitus drilled Terrador, and the harder Terrador was thrusted into the faster he went sucking on Volteer's meat. Terrador came for a second time spewing his seed on the ground and sending a muffle roar. Terrador was drained but kept up his attempts as to please his friends. The three other dragons felt their nearing orgasms and were begging for release. Ignitus roared out with a burst of flame as he spewed his seed into Terrador. Terrador felt his inside warm up intensely from Ignitus's lava like sperm. As Ignitus came this forced his tail hole to convulse over Cyril's meat forcing to shoot his ice shard like sperm, coating his walls. Ignitus's whole body seemed to cool as he was filled with Cyril's seed. Finally, finally yet importantly Volteer sent his seed into Terrador's muzzle, tingling his whole mouth with an electric shock that fiercely surprised Terrador.

All the guardians collapsed where they lay panting heavily at the afterglow of pleasing their friends. Terrador grinned as he rubbed whoever was near enough with whatever part of his body he could. Then he thought to himself, "Maybe I am gay?"

They all fell asleep on the temple floor in the cummy mess they left on each other. Ignitus and Terrador could feel the cum leaking from their holes as it made an even bigger mess.

---------------------------------------------------

sorry that I didn't get to the Cynder being pregnant part but I though I would get some last minute sex scenes in before started some serious story development.


	6. Spyro the Relaxing book one chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or any of the characters within the story. Also unlike the games, this story may have content not suitable for people under 18. Do not read further if you don't like the kind of thing that is in this story.

Chapter 6: Beginnings of ends.

It has been two weeks since the guardians pleasured each other and Spyro returned home with Sparx and Cynder. Cynder's stomach has swollen from her expected pregnancy. She doesn't have training cause of her condition, but Cyril has taken on the responsibility of readying her for birth. It is not that rare for dragons to have babies so young but usually an adult female dragon helps her in preparing. Spyro every day hunts and Sparx helps. None of them has heard or seen Gera since their last encounter and started to relax.

All of a sudden, the doors to the temple slammed open and a familiar face entered the room.

"How are all my dragon friends?" a Cheetah like archer said removing his cloak.

"Hunter!" Cynder said happily greeting him.

"Who is this lower creature?" Cyril asked curiously.

"This lower creature saved Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx from their imprisonment thank you very much." Hunter said jokingly. "Where is Spyro?"

"He went to get food." Cynder said laying back down.

"Cynder you sure got plump." Hunter laughed.

"I'm pregnant." Cynder snarled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, who's the father?" Hunter said questioningly.

"Spyro." Cynder said dismissing her anger.

Just then, Spyro flew in through the open door and landed next to Hunter.

"Hunter, long time no see." Spyro said happily.

"I know I should have come sooner but I had a little trouble with Gera." Hunter explained.

"What kind of trouble?" Spyro asked weirdly concerned of Gera's actions.

"Well you see…." Hunter began to tell his story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks earlier exactly one hour after Spyro and Cynder first mated, and Gera flew off.

Just so, you have a good detail of Hunter if you haven't played the game, Hunter is an archer with a brown chest plate and a brown loincloth. In this story, at least in this story he is a Cheetah furry and has a quiver and bow attached to his back with a small rucksack with tools and his bed.

Hunter was eating some chicken soup that was boiling over his small fire. He was headed back to the temple to see Spyro. He had important news and needed to tell him quickly. Hunter quickly dropped his bowl of soup as he quickly prepared an arrow in his bow aiming at some rustling in a near by tree.

"Hello, who goes their?" Hunter asked loudly.

Hunter didn't get an answer but heard faint crying. He neared the tree being weary of what he would find. He looked straight up the tree to see a green dragon crying. Her tears slipping from her face and turned into little ice shards as they hit the ground.

"Why are you crying?" Hunter asked putting his bow away.

The green dragon flew down just to humor this guys caring question.

"My love is with someone else." She answered.

"Oh, he cheated on you?" Hunter asked.

"Well, it really isn't cheating because I was never with him." She explained.

"I see, so you had a crush on him?" Hunter asked trying to get all the pieces to the puzzle.

"Yea and now I don't know what to do?" She said crying.

"How about starting with telling me your name?" Hunter said trying to cheer her up.

"My name is Gera." She replied.

(FYI - Hunter knows nothing of Gera's encounter with Spyro and Cynder.)

"It's nice to meet you." Hunter said holding out a paw.

"You too." Gera said taking his hand.

"_He so sweet." Gera said in her mind._

"You want something to eat?" Hunter said pouring her a bowl.

"Yes please." Gera said taking the bowl in her claws.

Hunter watched as she awkwardly held the spoon in her hand just too only get mad at it and toss it to the side. Gera lifted the bowl as she tilted it and the contents of the soup poured down her throat. Steam formed as the heat of the soup cooled with the coldness of the breath she released to keep it from burning her. She sighed as she felt her empty stomach fill to the rim with actual food instead of the rats she usually devoured.

"Do you have a home?" Hunter asked.

"No I don't belong anywhere." Gera said lowering her head as she remembered why she was sad.

"You can travel with me if you want?" Hunter said drinking a little out of a canteen and handing it to Gera.

"You don't want someone like me traveling with you." Gera said sadly taking a drink from the canteen.

"And why not?" Hunter asked concerned.

"I've done so many bad things." Gera said with a tear running from her eyes.

"Don't worry about your past and worry about your future." Hunter said with a serious face.

"Is it really that easy?" Gera asked astonished at Hunter's comment.

"If you want it to be." Hunter said smiling this time.

"Ok then, from here on out I am good." Gera said with a serious tone and standing on her hind legs, with her claw over her heart. She was still a little worried at how hard it was really going to be.

Hunter blushed as he could clearly see every curve and detail of her body, including her underbelly. Gera sat back down and smiled at Hunter that had given her new hope. She had always lived alone and once she laid eyes on Spyro the first dragon she had ever seen, she just adored him. Not that she didn't give a rats ass if she ever seen him again. She had a new target and since she just vowed to be good, she wanted to do a new approach at winning him over.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Gera said blushing.

"No." Hunter said nervously.

"That's good." Gera smiled feverishly.

"Why is that good?" Hunter asked.

"No reason." Gera said grinning and trying to hide what she planned in her head.

It became dark and the two made camp for the night. This was her chance. She had barely met this fellow, but she was going to make her move. She neared where he was making his bed and she froze as he looked at her.

"Is their a problem?" Hunter asked.

"No, no, no their isn't." Gera stuttered and left to lie down on the other side of the fire.

"_Why did I freeze?" Gera thought to herself. "I had no problem forcing Cynder or Spyro! Is this what love truly is?"_

_Gera decided to get a second opinion, "Hunter can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure go ahead." Hunter said sitting up in his small bed like bag._

"_Well, I've never had any problems around others, and I." Gera said before stopping to search for the right words._

"_I know how you feel." Hunter said blushing slightly_

"_You do?" Gera said astonished._

"_Yea, I mean I never felt this way around a girl." Hunter explained. "It's true that all of my species are dead but you just…" _

"_What are you saying?" Gera said having a little hint of what he meant, but she needed to hear it._

"_I'm falling for you." Hunter said looking for a reaction in Gera's face._

"_Oh, Hunter." Gera said jumping on Hunter forcing his back to the ground._

_It was Hunter's turn to go wide-eyed as he felt the Dragoness's muzzle ask for entry for a kiss. Hunter was a little nervous since he had just met her, but part of him didn't care. He returned the kiss as he wrapped his well-built arms around her scaly body. His chest plate rubbed against Gera's underbelly forcing her to want to go further. Her claws tugged at the armor as hunter helped by leaning up as she pulled it off him. It made a hard thud on the ground as Gera threw it several meters away. His furry chest tickled her scales as she wriggled her snake like tongue in his maw. Hunter couldn't help but search her body. His paws and claws slowly feeling every detail of her sides. Gera smiled as she could feel a bulge through Hunter's loincloth. Hunter moaned furiously as his member ached in pain as it tried to escape its confinement. Hunter let a sigh of relief as Gera moved from the kiss and removed the remainder of his clothe. His good eight inches of meat slightly touched her belly as she moved her body, her front entrance slightly touching the head of his length._

_Hunter roared out as Gera lowered her body taking Hunter's meat inside her fleshy tunnels. Gera forced her way down slowly almost unable to take his large member. She went all the way down and was able to take all of it except for about an inch of meat. She was filled to the max and she groaned out as she slowly started thrusting up and down. It turned both of them on more knowing that they were different species and Gera could barely stop herself from going all out on his shaft. Hunter's member stuck out small barbs and it scrapped against Gera's g-spot making her moan fiercely and forcing her to finally lose it. She went all out on his shaft, thrusting as hard as she could. Forcing that inch in and out of her opening. Unable to prevent their orgasms no longer. She screamed out and tears filled her eyes with pleasure as they came at the same time. Hunter's length scraping the barbs of his member as Gera tried her hardest to keep thrusting. Her womb being extremely filled by her and his juices as it was forced in. Every ounce of liquid was kept inside as their orgasms subsided. She could literally feel every squirt from his meat as it convulsed in her pussy. She finally collapsed on Hunter's body licking his cheek with her tongue. Surprisingly drained she fell asleep in his arms as every hair of his Cheetah chest tickled her body._

"_Good night my love." Hunter whispered knowing she had already drifted off into peaceful slumber._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Back at the temple current day:_

_Hunter didn't really tell them about his sexual experience with Gera but did tell them about Gera and she would be here soon. Just then, everyone tensed up as they saw Gera fly into the temple._

"_You are probably just using Hunter to get what you want?" Spyro growled._

_Gera lowered her head and backed away preparing to run._

"_She doesn't want anything." Hunter said stepping in front of her._

_Everyone couldn't help but be uncertain of Gera's presence in the Temple._

"_Ok, but we will all keep an eye on her." Cynder said angrily._

"_Look, I am sorry for everything, but I am good now." Gera tried to explain_

"_You half to earn our trust, I'm sorry." Spyro said before walking away with the food he brought on his back._

"_As you wish." Gera said with her head hung low._

"_Don't worry about them, ok." Hunter said comfortingly._

"_Ok, Hunter." Gera said giving him a loving kiss on the cheek._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I know last time I said that I was going to do serious plot development but when I see a possible couple I half to write about it. Sorry. I hope you like it nonetheless though. It gets more exciting the more it goes, or at least I hope it is getting more exciting._


	7. Spyro the Relaxing book one chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or any of the characters within the story. Also unlike the games, this story may have content not suitable for people under 18. Do not read further if you don't like the kind of thing that is in this story.

Chapter 7: Upcoming

Another week slowly passed and Spyro's stress level could not be any higher. He has slept with Cynder every night and always gets a little hyperactive when Gera is around. Hunter told Spyro about what he found out. He told Spyro that the dark master may not be dead and that his darkness is still around the valley. The dark master's minions still roamed the earth and some activities have been confirmed that the army was once again forming but this time it was apes and all types of monkeys. The guardians decided to train Spyro more and more, forcing him to strengthen his limits. Every day it seemed that Spyro was exhausted.

Hunter and Gera stood out on the balcony looking at the well light sky.

"I need a way to prove I am good now." Gera said sadly.

"I can't help unless you tell me what bad things you did." Hunter said looking at her.

"I thought you said not to worry about my past actions?" Gera asked concerned.

"Yea but Spyro and Cynder seem to be unable to forgive you." Hunter pointed out.

"Well ok ill tell you." Gera started, "I raped Cynder and tried to get to Spyro by killing the Element dragon."

"I see." Hunter said falling silent.

"I understand if you are angry with me." Gera said almost crying.

"No, I just need to think of a way for you to make it up to Spyro and Cynder." Hunter said thinking really hard.

"They can't forgive me for what I have done." Gera said walking inside.

Hunter didn't follow her, unsure about how to go about all this. He sat and sat and sat about what to do. Even the trust that Spyro and Cynder gave him wavered from time from time, since he loved Gera. Until now, he didn't know the severity of why Spyro and Cynder hated Gera so much. Rape and murder was so indescribable and the only reason they forgave Cynder is that she was under the Dark masters powers. Their wasn't any danger right this second and it seemed the darkest right now more than ever. If you get angry with an enemy then you just kill them, but to be angry with an enemy that is no longer an enemy is so difficult.

"Hunter, you seem to be lost in thought." Ignitus said sitting next to the small Cheetah.

"Yes, Spyro and Cynder can't forgive Gera." Hunter stated.

"Hunter?" Ignitus asked.

"Yes, Ignitus?" Hunter replied.

"Do you trust Gera?" asked Ignitus

"With all my being." replied Hunter.

"Well then show Spyro and Cynder that trust." Ignitus said looking down at him.

"How will I possibly do that?" Hunter asked.

"Some things only you can answer." Ignitus said before leaving into the temple.

"So damn complicated." Hunter growled.

Hunter decided to go for a walk to clear his mind. He just walked along the Silver River drifting into his thoughts as much as the water drifted down the river. Hunter's senses were spiked as he noticed a burning scent. The further he walked the more the smell of burnt lumber covered his nose. He finally came across dead trees in complete disorder, but their was a clear path where a creature had walked, no two creatures had walked. Hunter snuck, as he knew he was nearing the creatures. He was baffled as he saw two dragons in the clearing. Ignitus and Cyril were talking and nuzzling the other. Then Hunter noticed why the trees were burnt. Ignitus had caught some apes and were cooking them. Then what he saw next was astonishing. Ignitus walked over to Cyril and brought his chin in a kiss with his claw. The kiss seemed to last for ages but as soon as it stopped, they started talking.

"We shouldn't be doing this while the little ones are so distressed by Gera." Cyril said almost seriously.

"Yea but we need a break too don't we?" Ignitus said with an evil grin.

"Yes, this is true too." Cyril said giving Ignitus another loving kiss.

Hunter watched the sight and was becoming quite aroused be the two kissing dragons. His member pressed firmly against the confines of his loincloth. Against all the things that he thought were wrong about the sight he could not help but slip his paw in his loincloth and grip himself firmly. Blood quickly filled his member and the feeling intensified as he saw Ignitus roll Cyril on his back and began to gently lick his friend's shaft. Hunter moaned trying to keep quiet as he removed his loincloth to get a better grip on his meat. Cyril had pure bliss marked on his face as he let Ignitus have his way with his lower regions. Ignitus's tongue quickly slurping all the pre that Cyril rewarded him. Hunter felt his orgasm near and stopped for a second so he would not shoot his load so soon. Hunter watched and tried to listen as Ignitus lifted his head and whispered something to his friend. He was almost sure he said, "You're ready."

Ignitus hovered over his friend that still lie on his back and pushed his tail hole against Cyril's tip of his member. Ignitus sat down on Cyril's member stretching his innards. His entrance engulfed Cyril's member up to the knot and the both moaned giving soft moans for each other to know they were enjoying this. Hunter went back to work on his member trying to meet the speed that Ignitus was going on Cyril's member. He couldn't help it anymore and was losing it. He wasn't going to be able to stop himself this time.

Cyril roared out as he felt pre coat his belly and Ignitus's chest. Cyril felt Ignitus's anal ring tighten up with each thrust inward into him. Ignitus felt like ice was assaulting his tail hole but it was immensely pleasurable for the large dragon.

Hunter roared out as he came covering his knees and the ground with his seed. The two large guardians didn't seem to notice their watcher as they continued with their pleasure filled moans. Cyril's stomach rubbed Ignitus's member with each thrust and they knew it wouldn't be much longer. Cyril roared out as he spurt his seed and tying with the red dragon that rode atop him. His ice like seed once again filling the fire dragon, coating his prostate with ice like seed. Cyril groaned as he bucked his hips against the fire guardian's tail spurting his cold ice seed into Ignitus's insides. Ignitus laid his cum soaked chest on Cyril and licked lovingly at his neck, waiting for Cyril's knot to come out. Their large chests pushed against one another as they breathed heavily and tiredly.

Hunter decided this was the time to head back to the temple before it got dark. He pulled up his loincloth and as he turned to leave, "Oomph." Hunter fell over a limb and fell backwards and into the clearing with Cyril and Ignitus. Ignitus tried to stand out of instincts and Cyril yelped in pain as the knot came out with a pop. Cyril whined as Ignitus tried to help his friend before dealing with Hunter.

"How long were you spying on us?" Ignitus roared.

"Just since you started." Hunter said blushing.

Cyril managed to get to his feet and moved toward the small Cheetah.

"I didn't mean to spy I just couldn't stop watching." Hunter said pleadingly.

"Don't worry, but don't tell this to anyone or we will freeze you and scorch you." Ignitus growled.

"Don't be too hard on him Ignitus; he seems to have enjoyed it." Cyril said pointing to Hunter's crotch.

"He can go to Gera to get some." Ignitus said growling, angry that they were watched.

Cyril on the other hand enjoyed knowing that someone had watched, AND liked it. It almost made him aroused again if it wasn't for the searing pain at the base of his length from being yanked like that.

"We should get back, it is getting dark." Ignitus said looking at the sky.

"Yes, lets." Cyril said taking off into the air.

Hunter climbed onto Cyril because he was too scared of Ignitus right now to ride on him. The all entered the temple and Spyro, Gera, Sparx, Cynder, and the other guardians sat watching them as the came in.

"Did you three get in a fight or something?" Volteer said jumping up to help the limping Cyril.

"No, I just tripped while training." Cyril said blushing.

Volteer and Terrador knew what really happened because they have used that excuse with Spyro and the others plenty of times. The young ones couldn't help but wonder why the adults had slight grins on their faces.

"SPYRO." Cynder yelled trying to stand.

"Is it time?" Spyro asked concerned.

"Yes." Cynder groaned.

"Ok, move her into the nest." Ignitus commanded.

Everyone helped Cynder into the nest that Spyro had made for her and Cynder cried as she felt the eggs being forced out. Cyril had shown Spyro how to tend to Cynder as she laid them. Spyro licked at her clit to soften her pain as the eggs slowly came. Cynder couldn't help but moan a little with each lick. She kinda enjoyed this feeling of Spyro's tongue and the eggs widening her to the limit. The egg slowly popped out and Spyro caught it and cleaned it. Cynder smiled at the egg as she fell to her side.

"Is that all of them?" Gera asked softly.

"Get her out of here please." Cynder said trying not to be too mean about it.

Gera frowned and ran as she began crying.

"Now look what you have done." Hunter growled running after her.

Hunter could barely keep up and knew he would half to catch her before she left the temple. If she took to the air he would never catch her, but it was too late. She took off as soon as she exited the temple and Hunter almost fell off the balcony as he reached for her tail. She soon was out of sight. Hunter walked to his own room and started packing.

"Where are you going Hunter?" Cyril asked concerned.

"I'm going after Gera." Hunter said angrily.

"Don't go quite yet ok." Cyril said running to Spyro and Cynder's nest.

Hunter sat quietly as he waited.

"Spyro, Cynder, I need to talk to you." Cyril said running in trying to ignore the still throbbing pain in his member.

"Yes what is it Cyril." Spyro asked.

"Well Gera ran away and Hunter is leaving after her." Cyril explained.

"That is dangerous if the Dark master is truly back." Ignitus said dismissing his anger at Hunter for spying.

"Ok I will go with him." Spyro said heading to leave the room.

"I will go too." Cynder said standing up.

"No, you stay here." Spyro demanded.

"No Spyro, the guardians can take care of the egg like they did on the year of the dragon and I WILL come with you." Cynder said giving Spyro a playful push.

"Aren't you weak from giving birth?" Spyro asked.

"I have enough energy to do what I need to." Cynder said running out the door.

Cynder, Spyro, and Sparx ran into Hunter's room and he stood up as he saw them.

"I know you two jerks don't want to forgive Gera but I love her and I need to find her." Hunter said growling.

"We know and we are sorry." Cynder said trying to apologize.

"So you have forgiven her?" Hunter asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't think I can yet." Cynder said with her head hung low.

"How about you Spyro." Hunter asked.

"I have no anger toward her anymore and Cynder is the one she raped so she needs to be the one that forgives her." Spyro stated.

"Well Cynder you can forgive her when you want and until then you can just stay here in the temple." Hunter said snarling.

"Fine." Cynder said with a low growl walking away.

With that said, Sparx, Hunter, and Spyro took off after Gera.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow I actually did two chapters in one day. Hehe. These last few chapters everyone has just been horny, horny, horny. Lmao. Anyhow I really am getting into writing these stories and hope everyone will keep reading and not get too bored with them.


	8. Spyro the Relaxing book one chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or any of the characters within the story. Also unlike the games, this story may have content not suitable for people under 18. Do not read further if you don't like the kind of thing that is in this story.

Chapter 8: how to give forgiveness.

Spyro, Sparx, and Hunter headed out to find Gera. Spyro still didn't have his lightning ability and they feared that the Dark Master would be out their if the rumors were true. Sparx kept an eyes view in the sky since no one would be able to see him from the ground. Sparx and Hunter quickly scouted the ground searching for her.

"GERA." Spyro yelled loudly.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Hunter screamed.

No one answered as they continued to search.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Gera:

"I don't need them." Gera said growling and looking at the ground below.

Her stomach began to growl and decided she needed to eat. She landed looking around for mice or berries. She saw a group of berries and happily started to eat. The flavorful textures of the berries gave warmth and filled her stomach. She felt a little regret from leaving Hunter behind but thought he would be better off without her. Gera ate her fill and lay down.

"I can relax all I want since I am not after anything. See looking on the bright side." Gera said mumbling to herself.

She frowned as she pictured Hunter and all the nights they spent together since the day they met. Almost every night they rocked, each others world and Hunter was just about sex crazy as she was. (Just almost) She was disappointed when she snapped back to reality out of her fantasy of Hunter and heard a twig snap.

"Who's there?" Gera asked nervously.

"Just me little one." An ape came out grinning evilly with a parrot on his shoulder.

"Who might you be?" Gera asked ready to fight.

"The names Skabb, matte." Skabb said grinning.

"What do you want?" Gera asked.

"Just to ask you to come with me?" Skabb said pointing into the sky.

A giant ship hovered in the sky and it was Skabb's ship where he forced monsters to fight. Long ago, he forced Spyro and Cynder to fight in it and after his ship was destroyed, he must have rebuilt it.

"What will you make me do if I come with you?" Gera asked worriedly.

"I will make you fight of course." Skabb replied.

"No I won't come with you." Gera snarled.

"I can give you whatever you want though if you become my champion." Skabb said pulling out some doubloons.

"The answer is still no." Gera said trying to take off.

Before she could retaliate a really hard object bashed into her head. If it weren't for her scaly skull, she would have died. All went black as she lost consciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Spyro and Hunter:

"Spyro, Hunter." Sparx said heading toward them from the sky.

"What is it, did you find her?" Hunter asked.

"Yes and Skabb, grabbed her." Sparx said pointing into the sky.

Hunter growled as he tied a rope to an arrow in his pack and aimed it at the ship. His body jerked as his arrow dug into the side of the ship and he took off. He climbed as he tried his hardest to climb up as the rope swayed back and force.

"Meet you at the top." Spyro said flying up with Sparx.

Several minutes later Hunter met Spyro and Sparx at the top and looked around as they watched the boat dock at a large arena. They heard someone coming so they ducked into a lifeboat that had a tarp over it. They knew the fight was starting and they needed to make it to the arena before Gera got hurt. The two dog like creatures with parrots on their arms stopped where the three were hiding and they were forced to listen.

"So I hear we got another dragon to fight." The first goon said.

"Another dragon? That means they have more than one?" Spyro said whispering.

"Yea I here that if that green dragon survives the first three rounds, then she will face the dark lord himself." The second goon stated.

"The dark lord?" Sparx questioned.

"So the rumors are true." Hunter said.

"HEY." The first goon yelled as he lifted up the tarp.

Spyro shot an ice shot freezing the dog and Hunter took out the other with a dagger. They all ran without a word trying to sneakily make it to the arena. As they neared the entrance, Hunter gave the ticket person a nod and he let all of them enter.

"Did you know him?" Spyro asked.

"Let's just say I have credit here." Hunter said continuing toward a seat in a bench.

"Ok sit down." Spyro said taking a seat.

"When Gera comes out we will rush out onto the field." Hunter whispered to Spyro and Sparx.

The sun blistered down onto the arena and the crowd roared as they saw Skabb himself step out onto a balcony with a microphone, "Our first contestant and you all know him, The MIGHTY Gorgon, and fighting him is a new challenger, GERA."

Gera slowly walked onto the field and the crowd got up and booed the dragoness.

"Now, now give her a chance to get killed." Skabb said waving a green flag.

Hunter jumped from the sidelines only to be force back by a force field.

"Ouch." Sparx said as Hunter fell to the ground.

"You ok." Spyro asked.

"Yes, but we need a way into the arena. We can go through the gates down their." Hunter said pointing.

Spyro, Sparx, and Hunter headed back and were searching for a way in. Gera on the other hand was left to fight this big Gorgon of a creature. This creature looked like a big circle with one big eye hovering in the air. His skin was a light teal and his eye a dark purple. Hair covered his backside and he was double Gera's size. Which wasn't that big. Gera shot an ice blast at the creature but her shot was dissipated with a purple beam that forced its way through to where Gera stood. Gera flew out of the way only to have her wing singes by the purple attack.

"You think you can hurt me? (Evil laugh.)" Gorgon yelled laughing.

"Yes." Gera said before using the same technique she used on the element dragon.

She flew up higher and higher before she reached the force field above and swiftly swooped down. She cased her body in ice and did a turning move. The gorgon shot another beam but as Gera rotated her body, the beam seemed to go around her as she sliced down into the Gorgon's body killing him. The crowd roared after seeing Gera's maneuver and then Skabb started to speak again, "Well she managed to survive the first fight, but can she beat ELEGUN?"

A big monster that looked like a big spider stepped onto the field.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Hunter:

"Which way Hunter?" Spyro asked.

"This way." Hunter yelled.

Spyro and Sparx followed Hunter as he led them through several hallways and doors. They came to a dead end before starting to head back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Gera:

Gera shot several rounds of ice at the spider and a scorpion like metal tail blocked her attacks. Elegun lifted its body to where it stood on its hind legs, arced his butt, and shot string at Gera. Gera blew ice and the string shattered into several thousand shards as it froze. One of the shards cut into her right wing and cut it severely and Gera winced in pain. Gera was still unable to use her wounded wing and charged trying to get a good attack in. The spider shot another string at Gera and this time the sticky string formed to her left unhurt wing. Gera quickly got an idea and charged around Elegun repeatedly, the string getting tighter and tighter around Elegun's eight legs. She quickly charged away from the spider and the spider fell to the ground trying to release its legs. Gera began with another charge and right before she charged into the underbelly of Elegun she sharply shot ice freezing it and busting through Elegun shattering its body.

"This dragon seems to be stronger than to be expected." Skabb laughed loudly, "But can she face the dark lord himself?"

Right then the dark lord came out and roared out sending lightning, ice, and fire out at once.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter saw the dark lord through a window and his heart skipped as he saw Gera with a bloody wing. He watched as the dark lord grabbed Gera by the throat and grinned evilly as he started to speak.

"I bought this arena to have a little amusement and it seems to have paid off." The dark lord said growling.

"LET HER GO." Cynder loudly roared as she tackled the dark lord into the ground.

"GO CYNDER." Spyro applauded her looking through a window as the dark lord fell to his side.

"Cynder you traitor." The dark lord growled sitting up.

"I don't serve you." Cynder growled standing in front of Gera's body.

"We will see." The dark lord said loudly.

Just then, darkness formed in the dark lord's claw and he threw it at Cynder. She dodged it out of instinct and it hit Gera. Gera's wing healed instantly and her body matured in front of everyone, as she became her adult ice form. She still had her green appearance but it had a snow frost look to it. Her eyes glew as she eyed Cynder down.

"Gera." Cynder pleaded to her.

"You couldn't forgive me." Gera growled.

"But I have forgiven you, which is why I saved you." Cynder said with honesty.

"Finish her." The dark lord commanded.

"I'll do as I wish." Gera said growling at the dark lord.

"You insolent bitch." The dark lord said as he opened his mouth to shoot fire at her.

Gera shot ice at the nearing flames of the dark master and without so much of a fight; the ice overwhelmed the fire instantly killing off the dark master. Everyone and I mean everyone including Spyro, Hunter, and Cynder was astonished that Gera killed the dark master in one hit.

"Spyro blow up the wall." Hunter demanded.

Spyro used what little power he could and blew a big hole completely right through the wall. They were lucky that it didn't have the force field as well. They rushed onto the field next to Cynder and looked up at Gera that slowly turned to face them.

"Now for you Cynder and Spyro." Gera snarled.

"Stop." Hunter yelled standing in front of her.

"Hunter." Gera whispered as a pain shot through her body.

Gera felt herself take control for a short moment before falling deeper into darkness. She shot ice and everyone dodged.

"Try to reach her." Spyro said seeing that she was still in their somewhere.

"Gera you are good." Hunter said hoping to reach her.

"But evil is so much more fun." Gera said swatting Hunter with her claw.

Even though she must have broken a rib or two, hunter grabbed her claw instead of being thrown.

"You promised you would be good." Hunter said pleadingly.

"Hunter." Gera said putting him down.

Hunter looked up at Gera's face holding his side in pain.

"I love you and I know you're not evil." Hunter said pressing his face against her stomach.

"Love… Agh." Gera roared as she pushed Hunter down before moving back.

Gera's body began to lose its powers of darkness and was returning to normal. Gera's body fell to the ground as Hunter rushed to her side. He lifted her head to see she was awake.

"Hunter I…, I am good." Gera whispered.

"Yes you are." Hunter said sadly.

Gera released her head as she blacked out. She didn't have any wounds and they all knew she would be ok. Spyro on the other hand couldn't help but worry about the dark master. If he thought, he killed him before, what would stop the dark lord from finding some other way from returning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally a chapter without sex. WAIT, isn't that a bad thing? Anyway I hope you all liked it and read on to the next chapter. I might make one or two more chapters but I am running out of things to do in the story. I mean Spyro is having a baby and all that good stuff. The dark lord could be dead and the could be the happily ever after. (NOT) seriously though I might be ending the series soon.


	9. Spyro the Relaxing book one chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or any of the characters within the story. Also unlike the games, this story may have content not suitable for people under 18. Do not read further if you don't like the kind of thing that is in this story.

Chapter nine: Tranquility

It has been another twelve long years. Spyro, Cynder, and Gera are almost fully grown and their children are now their size when they beat the dark lord long ago. Cynder had broken the tradition of having a purple dragon every year of the dragon and had a baby purple dragon of her own, named Cirus. Gera on the other hand made a new breed of dragon with Hunter making a creature they like to call Cheegons. They were dragons with cheetah looking fur all over their bodies. Gera had three baby girls, Mia, Joan, and the tom boy Sam. Cirus of coarse had all the same powers as his father, Spyro. Mia had ice, Joan had fire, and Sam had lightning. Sam being the Tom boy had dyed a lightning bolt along the side of her brownish golden hair on her side, reaching from her head to her tail. Since dragons aged extremely slow but matured very fast, the guardians were well young enough to train the young dragons in combat just as they did Spyro, Cynder, and Gera. Hunter on the other hand taught his three girls in sneakily hunting for prey.

Today he thought he would also take Cirus so he could teach him a thing or two too.

"Cirus its so cool that you came with us." Mia said smiling to him.

"Yea so cool." Joan said also giving a grin.

Sam just sighed not giving too much of a care about her sisters giggling fits over Cirus. She too had a crush on Cirus but she didn't show it as much as her sisters, which this made Cirus want her more since she wasn't cross eyed from trying to get him to like her all the time. (not really cross eyed, just a saying.)

"Cirus you will go first, see that horse over their?" Hunter said pointing and whispering.

"Yes." Cirus replied.

"Attack him." Cirus commanded.

Cirus knelt down on his front legs and aimed cautiously at the horse. He licked his lips and roared as he pounced, only to be knocked down by a large menacing dragon.

"THE DARK LORD." Hunter yelled with a growl.

Hunter pulled an arrow and shot making the dark lord laugh as it bounced off.

"You think an arrow can harm me?" the dark lord roared.

"Girls go get Spyro and the others." Hunter demanded.

Mia and Joan left without hesitation and Sam growled at the dark dragon. Sam tackled the dark master and sent him to his side and the dark master slung her into a tree. Cirus growled seeing Sam snap a tree with her body as she fell, at least he hoped it was the tree that snapped. Cirus shot a mouth full of fire at the dark lord as the dark lord matched the shot with his own. Then Cirus shot lightning along with his fire, sending a bolt twirling around the flamethrower spewing from his mouth. The dark master did the same with his attack and followed every attack as Cirus kept adding elements. Once Cirus had added all four elements the dark lord easily matched it. Their attacks colliding in the middle and making the earth roar. Spyro landed next to his only son and added all four elements to his attack making the dark master just add more power with ease. Cynder came next and added her fire. It still wasn't enough. Gera came next and added ice. Then Mia and Joan added ice and fire.

Sam groaned in pain as she saw all her beloved friends and family trying to kill the attacker. She limped as she walked over to Cirus. Cirus looked at her out of the corner of his eye and gave a reassuring smile as he kept up the elemental barrage. The Dark master laughed hysterically as he knew he was easily matching all the dragons at once. Sam lifted her head and opened her mouth but gagged as she tried her lightning. She had been far more wounded than she had thought. She began to shed a tear after knowing she couldn't help. She jumped slightly as she felt Cirus's tail wrap around hers giving her an once of his hope. She smiled at the caring dragon that she wanted so much and took in the biggest breath she had ever taken and added her lighting with ease this time. Without even thinking the attack was forced back devouring the Dark Master's body and sending him into death.

The whole area in a fifty mile radius was blinded in a white light as all was destroyed. As the light dissipated, all that stood was the good dragons and Hunter. All the trees were gone and the land looked like a scorched wasteland. Everyone was panting as they saw that they had won. Sam met Cirus's glare with a smile but Cirus returned the glare with a kiss, extremely surprising Sam.

"Get a room." Mia joked even though she was disappointed that Cirus chose Sam over her.

"We might just do that." Sam said grinning as she broke the kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I terribly sorry about where I stopped but I thought this would be a good ending for Spyro and the others and give a good prediction of Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, and Gera's future with their children or whatever. I hope everyone loved reading,

SPYRO THE RELAXING

By: dairu123


End file.
